


Kings' Wing

by Clarinet7



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinet7/pseuds/Clarinet7
Summary: 圣诞舞会当晚，吴磊终于捉到了他的舞伴。





	Kings' Wing

**Author's Note:**

> HP设定，但是用处不大，满足一点小私心而已。

 

吴磊开始庆幸没放弃来参加圣诞舞会了。当然，最开始他确实想过就在寝室里看看书，写写信，饿了还可以溜去厨房找点吃的。

 

“你们中国人真不过圣诞啊?”金发蓝眼的大不列颠籍室友这样问，虽然他一脸随意但盘子里七零八落却没少几块的牛排暴露了他的些许紧张。吴磊不知道他是不是看了什么奇怪的小报报道或者京图bot之类的，还是别让外国友人对我大中华产生不必要的误解吧。

 

“不，我们会过，不过因为大部分人不信教，只是当个娱乐购物节过，比如我。”

牛排暂时被室友放过了。吴磊感觉不妙，近两个周来他一直设法躲过这些事，看来还是失败了。

“那你去舞会吗?”

“……”

“我怎么没看你邀请舞伴呢?”

 

吴磊也不想这样的。

 

单枪匹马单刀赴会的人，看起来洒脱，可大家一眼就能看穿你没有舞伴的狼狈。而当这种事出现在吴磊身上，各个学院的同学只会觉得奇怪——公认斯莱特林六年级最好看的学生、黑魔法防御课上的明星、全能的魁地奇好手，再看看他今晚的装扮，吴磊，不该缺舞伴呀。

 

但吴磊知道为什么。尤其是在看见某人拿着一杯潘趣酒出现在了他视线范围里的时候。

 

预警信号马上发出。跟着那人绕着舞池游走了一圈，吴磊终于确认这人也是单刀赴会来的。哼，算你识相。吴磊想，要是他敢让某个学院小女生挽着手进来，吴磊不确定他会不会失去这两个星期以来的云淡风轻，甚至是这几年来广为人知的男神人设，某人的男神人设也得一起变咯。

 

不过他也只是心里想想，他可没忘记他们“不怎么熟”，还刚吵了架在冷战呢。

 

嘿，你说奇怪不奇怪，这“不熟”的人按理来说连热战都没机会发生吧，可他们都已经处于冷战状态了。

 

他和易烊千玺——著名狮院大佬——在地下情侣关系展开的第三个月，吵了第一架，并且冷战至今。直接后果就是他失去了他既定的舞伴，孤零零地出现在人头攒动的舞厅；而对方，大概是在计划中吧，一副很享受独酌时光的样子。

 

在两人心知肚明下开展的绕圈活动第二圈进行到四分之一的时候，吴磊终于忍不住出手了。

 

结束冷战的最好方式可能就是酣畅淋漓地来上一场热战。

 

要么我赢，要么你输，大不了豁出去。

 

下一秒吴磊就知道自己这flag立得太早了，因为易烊千玺从善如流抚上他西装后背那两条金线缝制的蛇尾的双手，可是比他慌不择路在对方嘴巴里乱闯的舌头要表现的淡定得多。

 

“你，你故意的，”退出易烊千玺口腔后舌头就喝醉了似的，吴磊声音都有些颤抖了，“你的衣服领子都穿这么高!”

 

“难道不好吗?今天气温可不低。”易烊千玺向后仰头以便展示他被高领毛衣包裹着的脖颈，窗帘后光线暗淡，他双唇却亮闪闪的。它们在他说话间忽远忽近地漂浮起来，刻意放低了的声音也更加不真切了。

 

“你知道的，我脖子最怕冷。”易烊千玺的双手从那两条蛇尾滑到吴磊腰间，声音却在吴磊耳边撩动着，“也最怕痒呀。”

 

“我怎么知道你哪里怕痒，”吴磊声音不那么抖了，“我们不熟。”

 

得，都把我堵窗帘后动手动脚了，这人还别扭着呢。易烊千玺觉得，只do别talk了，让我来看看到底熟不熟。

 

瞅准了吴磊看起来就委屈巴巴的嘴巴，易烊千玺干脆地拿自己的堵了上去。嘴上轻柔地动作着，两只手也没闲着，从吴磊后腰摸到了前胸，直感受到面前人开始轻微地颤栗，易烊千玺伸出舌头毫不费力地撬开吴磊牙关捉到了另一条先前十分不安分的舌头。

 

易烊千玺左手继续向下探索的时候，吴磊终于收回撑住墙壁的手放在易烊千玺腰上，整个人往前倒去，易烊千玺便顺势往墙上一靠，右手穿过吴磊胳膊从后面抓住了吴磊肩头，感受着吴磊西装上那些装饰硌着他的手腕。

 

两人吻了好一会儿，一直到吴磊开始拿牙撕扯易烊千玺的毛衣领，他前额留下那几缕没梳上去的刘海戳着易烊千玺后颈，引得易烊千玺想笑，易烊千玺才轻轻推开吴磊很是认真地问他:“你真想在这儿啊?”说完胯部轻轻往前一顶，瞬间两个人都感到下腹发紧。

 

还算厚重的窗帘遮光效果不错，这会儿停下来吴磊才听见后方音乐声、谈话声不断。虽然他手还放在易烊千玺屁股上，易烊千玺的手也抓着他的裆，但他俩确实没大胆到这种地步，吴磊思索了一下，“我施个咒?”

 

易烊千玺白了他一眼，直接牵住吴磊往裤兜里去找魔杖的手往外走，边走边小声嘀咕，“傻子。”

 

“诶你是不是不放心我的施咒水平!易烊千玺，我学习也不差吧!?你学习很好，我知道，魔药变形，哪门课你不拿高分?也不能……”嘴上不依不饶得追问了半路，吴磊成功收获了易烊千玺通红的耳朵两只，这才上扬嘴角，还捏了捏易烊千玺的手指。

 

“你说，是不是鄙视我?”他知道，这人只是害臊。

 

于是笑盈盈地等着他已知的答案。

 

“我，不是，我……”易烊千玺果然开始结巴，吴磊觉得他那碍眼的毛衣领子下面的肌肤也一定红透了。毕竟，刚才两人在窗帘后面接的两个吻已经是易烊千玺做出的了不得的大尺度。

 

易烊千玺虽然是狮院的，吴磊倒一直觉得他有时候更像蛇院的，冷静自持，还有点腹黑。逗逗他，看他害羞到发烧，这感觉不错。

 

两个人一路拉拉扯扯，终于绕开了人群，躲进了级长浴室。

 

人一进去，热水便不断吐出开始灌满浴池。在逐渐升高的气温里，泡沫咕噜噜地出现在水面，而旁边黏成一体的两个人开始一起发力扒光对方。

 

这边吴磊手扯着易烊千玺的西装扣子，嘴巴咬着易烊千玺耳垂，含含糊糊地说你个假正经还穿双排扣，够正经；那边易烊千玺摸索着吴磊繁复的衬衫领子，边喘气边笑吴磊穿得骚气，这么多线和花样不嫌重也不嫌硌手，诶!你轻点儿!

 

总算褪下了各自的外衣包裹，少年人精瘦的胳膊腿绞在一起，到处都变得汗淋淋的。

 

两人嘴巴纠缠得难舍难分，吴磊一个飞来咒招来他今晚当作披风的大衣给铺在地上，按着易烊千玺的腰让他坐了下来，嘴巴立马又凑上去在他脖子和锁骨上写写画画，一只手还在他大腿根轻一下重一下地揉捏着。

 

易烊千玺喘得更厉害了，吴磊的舌头毫无章法地在他口腔里搅动，唾液不受控制地流下来滴落在他赤裸的胸膛，与炙热的空气相比简直冷得他哆嗦了一下。但更多的感受是又麻又痒，加上吴磊右手在他小腹情色地画着圈圈，易烊千玺半个身子都酥软了。

 

当吴磊终于握上他阴茎的时候易烊千玺便整个人不受控制地往后倒去，只好用手臂撑着，细碎的狗啃刘海湿成一缕一缕。吴磊熟练地撸动着手里的宝贝，制止了易烊千玺想要亲上来的动作，往后退了下含住了他的分身。易烊千玺马上咬住自己的下唇，吴磊抬眼看了看他的反应又低头狠狠地吮吸了几下，这才听见他唇间溢出几声呻吟。

 

也许是先前两人相互亲吻爱抚的时间花得太久，也许是吴磊拉扯揉搓他乳头的左手霸道又缱绻，吴磊刚做完两个深喉易烊千玺就没忍住释放在了吴磊嘴里。

 

没等吴磊有下一步动作，易烊千玺主动把他拉起来就是一个深吻，手按着吴磊的后脑勺，直吻到两人都有些窒息才放开。两人抵着额头，吴磊突然笑起来，笑声低低的非常抓人，笑完用自己鼻子摩擦着千玺的，开口说：“刚刚……”他没来得及说完，易烊千玺已经从刚才的高潮中回过了神，一下蹿下去含住了吴磊的分身。被温热的口腔包裹住的感觉太美好，吴磊舒服地叹气，把手探到易烊千玺后颈，随着他头前后移动的频率轻轻按压着他后颈那两块突出的骨头。

 

吞吐了一会儿，易烊千玺退回来只含住阴茎头部舔吸，不时用手套弄柱身和双球，湿热的鼻息喷洒在柱身和根部。吴磊觉得自己要被吸上天了，在释放前主动退出来，推倒易烊千玺，两人一起倒在大衣上。以吻封住身下人的双唇，吴磊把两人的分身合握在手里快速地撸动，两个人都肿胀到快爆炸了，十几下之后两股白浊便几乎是同时喷射出来沾湿了两人的小腹。

 

“啊……”

 

经历了两次高潮之后的易烊千玺已经累到有些脱力了，靠在吴磊怀里不断快速喘息着。

 

“嘿，我的小烊狮子~”吴磊轻轻揉捏了两下易烊千玺的下巴，“还没有结束哦。”

 

感觉易烊千玺并不想说话，吴磊也没恼，抹了一把两人小腹的液体，手径直探向易烊千玺身后。

 

食指在入口附近按压着，一个指节，两个指节，慢慢探入，先轻轻地抠挖几下，在前列腺附近徘徊着，吴磊满意地感到身侧人下身又硬起来顶着他的。并拢手指继续开扩大业，吴磊忍不住挺动胯部在易烊千玺腿间摩擦，易烊千玺干脆闭上眼慢慢配合他扭动自己的腰。两人的脚交叠在一起，紧贴的身影迷失在浴室氤氲的水汽中。

 

口交比不上的剧烈快感灭顶般倾斜而下，滋滋作响的抽插中，易烊千玺转头去寻吴磊的嘴，两人交换了一个湿腻腻的吻。易烊千玺气息不稳地说“你有时，有时候，唔，真是活泼冲动得不像个斯……斯莱特林……”

 

“那我俩不是天生一对吗，”吴磊加大了冲撞的力度，“我看你也不是那么的格兰芬多。”

 

易烊千玺失语了，看来这人还是一条鳞比石头还硬的蛇。而此刻这条蛇的蛇信子在他耳后游移，他肌肤感受到的却是温热的气息。

 

他觉得一切都好，包括自己里里外外都被蛇缠紧了，也不坏。

 

于是慵懒的雄狮收回掌中尖利的爪子，蓬松的尾巴轻轻拍打，心底里发出的声音，却是一句“喵”。

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，我羞耻得半拉灯了，请小声骂我。


End file.
